


Summer Nights

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, M/M, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Festivals are the perfect time to unwind, relax, and have fun.This is his first.





	Summer Nights

The beloved summer festival has begun in Tierra. Colorful lights decorate and illuminate the place. The scents of various foods drift through the air, people all over coming to display their best dishes. Fireworks explode overhead in brilliant hues, leaving the smell of gunpowder behind.

B-52 had been frightened at first- the loud, sudden sounds making him think of his harsh past. Some of the ash from the fireworks has landed in his hair, turning it a faded grey-blonde. He squeezes Brownie’s hand as another explosion and flash of light fills the sky above them.

Brownie doesn't respond, his eyes wide with awe at a beautiful fish swimming in a plastic bag filled with water. He watches the fish swim back and forth, almost as though he's in a trance.

A spark shines in B-52’s eye. Not a malicious one, but one of determination. If this is what it takes to make the other smile, he'll do it without hesitation. For once, the skills that had brought bloodshed and sorrow could be used to bring happiness and a smile to Brownie's face.

He goes over to the booth and picks up the toy weapon. He turns it over in his hands a few times, then takes aim. With shocking accuracy, the targets are struck in the dead center. The person there stares in shock, as does Brownie. Brownie, however, soon blushes as he realizes that B-52 had noticed his staring at the fish. He must have noticed Brownie's staring at the fish and had decided to use his skills to get it for him.

The thought makes him smile, face a dark reddish-brown, eyes shining brightly.

Without a word, B-52 picked up the bag and handed it to Brownie. The shorter food soul stares at the prize and then looks up at him, beaming.

“Oh, thank you!” He exclaims happily, eyes sparkling in a way B-52 had only seen once or twice.

“You're welcome. I'm glad I could make you so happy.” He murmurs softly, cupping Brownie’s cheek gently. Brownie leans into the touch just as another firework goes off. This time, B-52 simply scoops Brownie up and holds him close, resting his chin in the other's soft hair.

A soft gasp escapes the other, but he simply smiles and laughs, a sound that leaves B-52 speechless and amazed. Brownie reaches up and gently tangles his fingers in the other's blonde hair as B-52 suddenly shoots up into the air, flying a safe distance from the fireworks. He gives a quick gasp, then rests his head under the taller male's chin.

Sitting in a tree just off the fairgrounds, the two watch as the colorful explosions continue. As it draws to a close, several are shot up, one after another.

As a bright red one fills the sky, B-52 takes his chances and leans forward. Brownie jumps, startled by how close the two are.

“B-52?” He asks softly, his heart pounding.

The mechanical food soul doesn't answer him with words, but a single kiss. Brownie’s eyes widen, then lightly flutter shut as he timidly kisses back.

They stay like that a while, the rest of the world nonexistent to them.

“Thank you for dragging me out here. I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I have.” B-52 murmurs, pulling back slowly.

Brownie smiles. “I'm glad you agreed to go with me. It's definitely been more fun with you.”

This was definitely the start of something new.


End file.
